doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate (The Shakespeare Code)
ST 03 EP 02: Der Shakespeare-Code * (Nachdem Wiggins Lilith ein Ständchen gesungen hat.) Lilith: '''„Solch süße Musik zeigt das euer Blut in Wallung ist. Wozu die Schallen Sitten vor der Erfüllung einhalten?“ '''Wiggins: „Oh ja, es ist die Nacht der Nächte.“ --- Lillith: (verführerisch.) „Nur herein verwegener Sir.“ Wiggins: „Oh wenn's gestattet ist.“ --- * Wiggins: '''„Lilith, dies kann doch nicht das Heim einer solchen Schönheit sein. Verzeiht mir, aber es ist garstig.“ --- '''Martha: „Braucht man einen Führerschein für das Ding?“ Doctor: „Ja, und ich bin durchgefallen. So machen sie das beste draus. Ich ab ihnen einen Tripp versprochen. Nur einen. Vor dieser Tür ist es... (bliebt stehen dreht sich um.) Schöne neue Welt.“ Martha: „Wo sind wir?“ Doctor: „Sehen sie nach?“ (Öffnet die Tür.) Doctor: „Kommen sie.“ (Martha verlässt die Tardis. Schnitt. Staunend betrachtet sie das Viktorianische London.) Martha: ' „Oh das ist doch ne'n Witz. Das kann doch nur... das kann nur ne'n Witz sein. Oh mein Gott wir sind ja, wir sind in der Vergangenheit. Wo sind wir? -Nein. Tschuldigung, das erfordert ne' ganz neue Sprachregelung. ''Wann sind wir?“ '''Doctor: „VORSCHT!“ (Der Doctor zieht sie zurück. Jemand aus einem Fenster schüttet gerade „Seine Hinterlassenschaften“ zum Fenster raus.) Doctor: „Irgendwann... vor der Erfindung der Toilette. Tut mir Leid.“ Martha: „Hab schon schlimmeres im Notdienst gesehen, Ehrlich. Dürfen wir das denn? Ich mein dürfen wir uns frei bewegen uns so?“ Doctor: „Na klar, warum denn nich?“ Martha: „Na ja, in diesen Filmen tritt man auf einen Schmetterling und ändert die Zukunft der Menschheit.“ Doctor: „Ich würd' sagen dann ähm... treten sie auf keine Schmetterlinge. Was haben die ihnen nur getan?“ Martha: „Was is' ich weiß nich, was is' wenn ich meinen Großvater töte?“ Doctor: „Haben sie das vor?“ Martha: „Nein.“ Doctor: „Na also.“ Martha: „Und das ist London?“ Doctor: „Ich glaube, um etwas... ähm, 1599.“ Martha: „Uh Moment, bin ich hier sicher? Ich werde doch nicht als Sklavin wegekarrt oder?“ Doctor: „Wieso sollten sie das tun?“ Martha: „Weil ich nicht weiß bin. Schon aufgefallen?“ Doctor: „Und ich bin nicht mal ne'n Mensch ich tu immer so als ob mir alles gehört. Übrigens ähm, sie werden sich wundern. Das Elisabethanische England, hat sehr viel mit ihrer Zeit gemein. Sehen sie mal da, wider Verwertung. Tratsch am Wasserspender...“ Prediger: '„...Sie trachtet danach die Erde zu verzehren in ihrem Flammenmeer.“ '''Doctor: ' „...Und, Globale Erwärmung. Oh ja, Und das Unterhaltungsprogramm. Die Popkultur der Breiten Masse. Warten sie, wo... wir sind direkt am Fluss bei Savak. Und neben an ist gleich das... (sie laufen um eine Ecke.) Ah ja. Das Globe Theatre. Nagelneu, gerade eröffnet. Na genau genommen nicht rund. Kein Globus sondern ein Teta Dekagon 14 Seitig und darin: der Meister höchst persönlich.“ 'Martha: ' „Was? Sie meinen doch nicht wirklich?... Shakespeare ist da drin?“ '''Doctor: „Ohh ja. Miss Jones, begleiten sie mich ins Theater?“ (hält ihr seien Arm hin.) Martha: '(''fröhlich..) „Mister Smith oh mit vergnügen.“ '''Doctor: „Zuhause können sie allen erzählen sie haben Shakespeare gesehen.“ Martha: „Dafür würde man mich einweisen.“ --- * (Nach der Aufführung, während des Applauses.) Martha: '„Wo ist Shakespeare? Ich will ihn sehen. Shakespeare! (''hebt die Hand.) AUTOR, AUTOR!... (Martha sieht den Doctor an.) Rufen die Leute das wenn sie ihn sehen wollen?“ (Die Menge stimmt auf Martha's ruf hin „Autor- Rufe“ an.) 'Doctor: '„Ohh, na ja... Jetzt, schon.“ --- * (Als sie Shakespeare wenn auch von weitem sieht.) '''Martha: „Auf den Bildern sieht er aber anders aus.“ --- * (Der Doctor ist gespannt welche Worte Shakespeare zu seinem Publikum sagen wird.) Doctor: (aufgeregt.) „Genial. Er ist ein Genie, das Genie, der menschlichste Mensch den es je gab. Und jetzt, jetzt werden wir ihn sprechen hören. Er wählt stets die Besten Worte, neue... wunderbare, brillante Worte. William Shakespeare: '„Wuahrr, haltet eure fetten geschwätzigen Mäuler!“ (''Die Menge lacht amüsiert. Dem Doctor ist die faszination verflogen.) '''Doctor: (enttäuscht.) „Oh na ja...“ Martha: „Idole sollte man nie kennenlernen.“ --- * Doctor: „Ach... ich wollte mit ihnen nur ne'n schnellen Ausflug in der Tardis machen. Aber jetzt wird’s doch ne'n bisschen länger dauern.“ --- Shakespeare: '„Ach Dolly Bailey, du rettest mir das Leben.“ '''Dolly Bailey: '„Oh später in der Nacht vielleicht. Und du Mädchen beeil dich mit deinen Pflichten. Man lauscht nicht den Gesprächen von Herren.“ '''Lilith: „Ja Ma'am. Verzeihung Ma'am.“ --- Doctor: „Hallo, Tschuldigung ich störe doch nicht. Oder? Mister Shakespeare richtig?“ Shakespeare: '„Oh Nein. Nein, nein,nein, wer hat eich eingelassen? Keine Autogramme, ihr könnt euch nicht mit mir zeichnen lassen, und, bitte fragt mich nicht woher ich meine Einfälle bekomme. Danke, für euer Interesse nun seit so gut und... (''Erst jetzt bemerkt er Martha. Seine Laune wird schlagartig „besser.“) Holla, Tandaradei. Setzt euch zu mir und ihr fangt an die Kostüme zu nähen, husch, husch, fort mit euch.“ 'Dolly Bailey: '„Kommt Jungs, ich glaub unser William hat eine neue Muse.“ --- '''Doctor: (flüstert.) „Nein, nein. Machen sie das nicht. (laut.) Ich bin'' ''Sir Doctor von Tardis. Und dies ist meine Begleiterin Miss Martha Jones.“ Shakespeare: „Interessant. Das Stück Papier. Es ist leer.“ Doctor: „Oh das äh... (Martha schaut verdutzt.) Sehr gescheit das beweist es. Ein echtes Genie.“ Shakespeare: „Hm.“ Martha: „Nein. Da steh doch, Sir Doctor und Martha Jones es steht da.“ Shakespeare: „Ich sehe kein Wort.“ --- * Shakespeare: „Gedanken manipulierend noch nie gehört und Worte sind mein Metje. Wer sei ihr? Obwohl mich mehr interessiert wer eure köstlich Moorendame ist.“ --- Martha: „Ich trau meinen Ohren nicht.“ Doctor: „Die politische Korrektheit steh Kopf. Martha kommt aus einem fernen Land. Fredoniya.“ (...) Lynley: ' „Verzeihung.Haltet einen Augenblick inne. Ein zutiefst abscheuliches verhalten. Ein unangemeldetes neues Stück? Ich verlange das Manuskript zu sehen Mister Shakespeare. Ich bin der Königliche Zensor. Jedes neue Manuskript muss in meiner Amtstube vorgelegt, registriert, und von mir begutachtet werden bevor es aufgeführt wird.“ '''Shakespeare: '„Ich schicke es gleich morgen früh vorbei.“ '''Lynley: „Ich arbeite nicht nach eurem Plan sondern ihr nach meinem. Das Manuskript sofort!“ Shakespeare: '''„Ich kann nicht!“ '''Lynley: „Dann findet die Aufführung Morgen nicht statt.“ Martha: „Na hier geht’s ja vielleicht zu.“ Lynley: „Ich werde auf der stelle das Verbot besiegeln. Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue. Gewonnene Liebesmüh ''wird nie aufgeführt werden.“ --- * (''Nachdem Lilith „versehentlich“ ''Lynley 'anrempelt.'') '''Lilith: „Verzeihung Sir, vergebt mir Sir. Gibt acht das ihr euch nicht den Staatlichen Kopf stößt. (scheidet ihm unbemerkt eine Haarlocke ab.) Lynley: „Finger Weg, liederliches Weibsstück! (flüstert.) Ich komme später wieder her.“ --- * (Der Doctor und Martha stützen den Wasser spuckenden ''Lynley'.'') '''Doctor: „Was hat er denn? Ich mach das schon. Ich bin der Doctor.“ Martha: „Genau wie ich. Na ja, fast.“ --- * (Nachdem der Doctor den anwesenden erklärt das ''Lynley 'eines natürlichen Todes gestorben sei.'') '''Martha: „Aber das ist doch nicht wahr.“ Doctor: „Das Mittelalter ist für diese Leute hier noch nicht ganz vorbei. Wenn ich innen die Wahrheit sage glauben sie es war Hexerei.“ Martha: „Gut und was war's?“ Doctor: „Hexerei.“ --- * Lilith: „Das Werk getan in dieser Nacht oder nie. Eine Muse bracht ihm gewonnene Liebesmüh.“ --- * (Shakespeare will mehr über den geheimnisvollen Sir Doctor of Tardis wissen.) (Shakespeare, der Doctor und Martha betreten die Gaststube.) Dolly Bailey: ''' „Ich habe ein Zimmer für euch '''Sir Doctor. Ihr und Miss Jones nächtigt im anderen Flügel.“ Shakespeare: '''„Der arme Lynley. Eine sehr merkwürdige Nacht. Sehr seltsam auch das Land Freydonia wo eine Frau ein '''Arzt werden kann.“ Martha: „Wo Frauen werden können was sie wollen.“ Shakespeare: '''„Und ihr '''Sir Doctor, wie kommt ein junger Mann wie ihr zu der art alten Augen?“ Doctor: '(''ernst.) „Ich lese sehr viel.“ 'Shakespeare: '„Eine banale Replik. Das tue ich ja auch. (Der Doctor zwinkert Shakespeare zu.) Und ihr... ihr seht ihn immer so verwundert an. Als ob er euch genauso ein Rätsel ist wie mir.“ 'Martha: '(ernst.) „Wir sollten gute Nacht sagen.“ (Martha verlässt den Raum.) 'Shakespeare: '„Ich muss beginnen. Ich habe ein Stück zu vollenden. (steht auf.) Aber Morgen hole ich mir die Antworten. Und ich werde herausfinden warum ihr dauernd schauspielert '''Doctor.“ Doctor: '(''ernst.) „Die Ganz Welt ist ein Bühne.“ 'Shakespeare: '„Hm. Das könnt ich verwenden. Gute Nacht '''Doctor.“ Doctor: „Ja, Nacht Shakespeare.“ --- * (D''er Doctor und Martha teilen sich ein Zimmer, - und ein Bett''.) Martha: „Gut und, wer liegt wo? Ich mein, hier steht nur ein Bett.“ Doctor: „Oh das geht schon.“ (lässt sich auf Bett fallen. Starrt ins Leere.) (...) Martha: „Rutschen sie mal ne'n Stück. (Etwas bockig rückt der Doctor weiter.) Tschuldigung. Das Bett ist schmal. Und wir Zwei, im selben Bett. Man wird viel tratschen.“ Doctor: (lenkt ab.) „Psychische Energie, schon klar, aber ein Mensch könnte sie so nicht kanalisieren. Man bräuchte einen Generator in der Größe von Tounton aber den hätten wir gesehen. (Dreht sich zur Seite.) Ich übersehe etwas Martha. (Sie legt sich auch hin. Sie sehen sich in die Augen.) Es ist jedenfalls ganz nah... Es starrt mir direkt ins Gesicht und ich seh's nicht. (Martha will etwas sagen...) Rose wüsste es.“ (...schweigt aber.) Doctor: '(''gedankenverloren.) „Meine Freundin '''Rose würde genau das richtige sagen. ...“ (Merkt das Martha noch da ist. Legt sich schnell auf den Rücken.) Doctor: (laut.) „Egal. Da kann man nichts machen. Sie sind eben die neue. Ich bring sie morgen nach Hause.“ Martha: '(''sarkastisch.) „Klasse.“ (Sie pustet die Kerze aus.) --- * (Als Lilith von Dolly Bailey entdeckt wird.) 'Lilith: ' „Oh danke den bauch' ich für meinen Flug. Und für dich der Worte für ewig genug.“ --- '''Martha: „'Doctor'.“ Doctor: „Was haben sie gesehen? Martha: „Da war ne' Hexe.“ --- Doctor: „Wer dich mit aller Kraft, gegen das Sterbende Licht.“ Shakespeare: '''„Das würd' ich gern verwenden.“ '''Doctor: „Geht nicht, ist von jemand anderem.“ (...) Shakespeare: '''„Beschuldigt ihr mich?“ '''Martha: „Nein aber ich hab eine Hexe gesehen. In voller größer, laut auf lachend auf einem Besen und sie haben über Hexen geschrieben.“ Shakespeare: '''„Ah ja? Wann denn das?“ '''Doctor: „Nein- (Martha sieht ihn an.) Nein, noch nicht.“ --- * (Der Doctor versucht einen Zusammenhang zwischen dem Globe Theater und Marthas Hexe zu erstellen.) Doctor: „14... Warum klingelt es bei 14?“ Martha: „Also ein Sonette hat 14 Zeilen.“ Doctor: „Ja, Richtig. Guter Hinweis. Worte und Formen folgen dem selben Schema. 14 Zeilen, 14 Seiten, 14 Facetten. (angestrengt.) Oh mein Kopf Teta Dekagon (rauft sich die Haare.) Denk, denk, denk. Worte, Zeilen, Seiten, Buchstaben...“ Shakespeare: '''„Es ist doch nur ein Theater.“ '''Doctor: „Ja aber ein Theater ist magisch nicht wahr? Ihr kennt das doch, auf dieser Bühne stehen. Und die richtigen Worte, zu der richtigen Betonung zu der richtigen Zeit- Oh! Ihr könnt Männer zum heulen bringen. Oder das sie vor Freude weinen. Ihr ändert Stimmungen... (flüstert.) Das denken der Menschen verändert sich... Nur durch Worte, an diesem Ort. (Pause.) Und wenn man das weiter denkt...“ (...) Shakespeare: '„Wartet ich komme mit euch. Das möcht' ich mit eigenen Augen sehen. (''Will und Richard kommen ihnen entgegen. '') Ralph! Die letzte Szene wie versprochen. Vervielfältigen, lernen, sprich sie. Ich bin zurück ehe sich der Vorhang hebt und nicht vergessen. Augen offen und Zähne auseinander. Man weiß ja nie die Königin könnte kommen. (''im weggehen leise zu sich selbst.) Theoretisch. Sie tut's ja doch nie.“ ---(...)--- * (Shakespeare versucht mit Martha zu flirten.) 'Shakespeare: '„Erzählt mir mehr über Fredonia wo Frauen '''Ärzte, Autoren und Schauspieler sein können.“ Martha: „Es wird von einer Frau regiert.“ Shakespeare: '''„Ach sicher eine Königin von Gottes Gnaden obwohl auch ihr von königlicher Schönheit seit.“ '''Martha: „Ohhh Wow, falsche Adresse, ich weiß genau das ihre Frau auf dem Land ist.“ Shakespeare: '''„Aber Martha, das hier ist die Stadt.“ '''Doctor: „Beeilung! Wir flirten nachher weiter.“ Shakespeare: '''„Ihr Wort darauf '''Doctor?“ Doctor: „Oh, 57 Akademiker springen gerade im Dreieck. Und jetzt Beeilung!“ --- * (Der Doctor & Co. Besuchen das Bethlehem Hospital.) Kerkermeister: „Wünscht mein Lord Doctor etwas Unterhaltung während er wartet? Ich peitsche einen Irren aus. Und ihr werdet gut unterhalten, durch sein wirres Geschwätz.“ (...) Martha: „Und so was nennen sie Hospital Ja? Wo man kranke auspeitscht damit sich feine Leute vergnügen können? Da bringen sie ihren Freund hin?“ Shakespeare: '''„Oh ja, in Fredonia ist alles viel besser.“ '''Martha: „Aber sie sind klug, glauben sie ernsthaft das innen irgendwas nützt?“ Shakespeare: '''„Ich war schon mal nicht bei Verstand. Die Angst vor diesem Ort hat mich geheilt. Er erfüllt seinen Zweck.“ '''Martha: „Nicht bei Verstand?“ Doctor: '(''ernst.) „Den Sohn verloren.“ 'Shakespeare: '„Mein einziger Sohn. Der schwarze Tod hat ihn geholt, ich war nicht mal da.“ '''Martha: „Das wusste ich nicht. Verzeihung.“ Shakespeare: '„Ich war voller Zweifel die Sinnlosigkeit unserer flüchtigen Existenz. Sein oder nicht sein. (''hält inne.) Ohh! Ein gute Zeile.“ '''Doctor: „Ihr solltet sie notieren.“ Shakespeare: '„Hm. lieber nicht. Wirkt so gestelzt.“ --- * (''Der Doctor führt an Peter eine Gedankenverschmelzung durch. Was Lilith nicht verborgen bleibt.) (Der Doctor hält die Hände an Peters Schläfen. Dieser sieht ihn mit glasigen, zitternden, angsterfüllten Augen an.) 'Doctor: '(beruhigend.) „Peter '''ich bin der Doctor. Geh in die Vergangenheit. Ein Jahr zurück, erinnere dich wie es war. Damals war alles noch in Ordnung, und strahlend. Alles was in diesem Jahr geschehen ist ist einem anderen passiert. Es ist nur eine Erzählung. Ein Wintermärchen, lass los. (Peter sinkt langsam auf sein Lager zurück.) Sehr gut, sehr gut. Lass einfach los. (ernst.) Erzähl mit die Geschichte Peter. Erzähl mir von den Hexen.“ (Schnitt zu Lilith.) Lilith: ''' „Wer ist dieser '''Doctor? Und wieso platzt er mitten in unseren Triumph? Doomfinger, versetz dich dort hin. Verdammt soll er sein. (schadenfroh.) Verdammt sei''' der''' Doctor.“ --- * (Nachdem Peter das Versteck der Hexen verrät.) Doomfinger: „Viel zu viele Worte.“ --- (Martha rüttelt an den Gitterstäben der Zelle.) Martha: „Lasst uns raus! Last uns raus!“ Doctor: „Vergessens sie's. Das ganze Gebäude schreit das.“ --- Shakespeare: „'Doctor' könnt ihr sie aufhalten?“ Doomfinger: „Kein sterblicher hat Macht über mich.“ Doctor: '(''ernst.) „Aber gewisse Worte haben macht. Ich muss nur das richtige finden, wissen wer du sein könntest.“ '''Doomfinger: „Niemand auf der Erde weiß etwas über uns.“ Doctor: „Na deswegen bin ich ja hier. Also denk, denk, denk, hunmanoid, weiblich, nutzt Worte und Formen um Energie zu- AHHH! 14! DAS IST ES 14. DIE 14 STERNE DES STERNBILDS REXEL. JETZT WEISS ICH KREATUR! ICH SAG DIR WIE DEIN NAME IST CARRIONITE!“ (Doomfinger schreit auf, und verschwindet in einem gelben Licht.) Martha: „Was haben sie getan?“ Doctor: „Nur der Name, die Macht des Namens. Das ist alte Magie.“ Martha: „So was wie Zauberei gibt es nicht. Doctor: „Nur eine andere Form der Wissenschaft. Ihr habt die Mathematik gewählt, nur die richtige Zahlenreihe in der richtigen Gleichung, Atomspaltung. Die Carrionite benutzen dafür Worte.“ Shakespeare: „Und wofür?“ Doctor: „Für das Ende der Welt.“ (Schnitt. Versteck der Hexen. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug taucht Doomfinger bei ihren Schwestern auf.) Doomfinger: (erschöpft.) „Er kennt uns. Er nannte unseren Namen.“ Lilith: ''' „Dann lernt er auch den Tod kennen. Meine Hand wird ihn vernichten. Meine Mütter, der Zeitpunkt naht. Ihr müsst ins Globe. Geht, ich stoße zu euch. Wenn dieser '''Doctor ein letztes mal geschrien hat.“ --- Shakespeare: „Bei meiner Seel für viele Jahre war ich der klügste hier. Verglichen mit euch weiß ich nichts.“ Martha: „Beschweren sie sich nichts.“ Shakespeare: „Niemals es ist fabelhaft. Viel Glück Doctor.“ Doctor: „Euch auch Shakespeare. Noch einmal in die Bresche.“ Shakespeare: „Die Zeile war toll. Augenblick mal, die ist von mir.“ Doctor: „Och nun eilt von dannen.“ --- * (Shakespeare versucht die Aufführung seines eigenen Stückes zu verhindern.) Shakespeare: „Hört auf zu spielen! Ich bitte um Verzeihung meine Damen und Herren aber haltet ein. Dieses Stück muss unverzüglich beendet werden.“ Richard Burbage: „Oh jeder ist ein Kritiker.“ (Die Menge ist enttäuscht.) (...) Shakespeare: '„Es tut mir Leid. Ihr bekommt euer Geld zurück. Aber dieses Stück darf nicht zu Ende aufgeführt werden.“ (…) '''William Kempe: '(improvisiert.) „Ihr... müsst vergeben, unser Will ist krank. Weil er zu viel vom Biere trank.“ (Die Menge lacht.) 'Doomfinger: '„Nun gibt es nichts mehr was uns aufhalten kann.“ --- '''Martha: „Die Sache ist die – aber vielleicht überseh' ich auch was – die Welt ist nichts 1599 untergegangen ich bin der Lebende Beweis.“ Doctor: „Ah wie soll ich die Mechanismen der unendlichen Zeit erklären? Ah ich weiß. Zurück in die Zukunft. Wie in Zurück in die Zukunft.“ Martha: „Der Film.“ Doctor: „Nein in der Nacherzählung, natürlich der Film. Marty McFly ändert seine Geschichte.“ Martha: „Und er fängt an zu verblassen. Oh mein Gott werd' ich durchsichtig?“ Doctor: „Sie und die gesamte Zukunft der Menschheit. Das endet genau hier. 1599 wenn wir es nicht verhindern. Haus mit Hexen... (Eine Tür öffnet sich knarrend von '' ''selbst.) Oh! Warum sag' ich nicht gleich Hexenhaus?“ --- Doctor: „Ich nehme an wir wurden erwartet?“ Lilith: „Oh der Tod hat schon viel zu lang auf euch gewartet so schätze ich die Lage ein.“ Martha: „Also dann, ich bin dran: Ich weiß wie das geht. Ich sag dir wie dein Name ist: Carrionite! (Lilith tut erschrocken, kichert.) Was war verkehrt? Der Falsche Finger?“ Lilith: „Die macht des Namens wirkt nur einmal. Pass auf: Ich sehe dich vor mir voll des Hohns, und nenne deinen Namen, Martha Jones!“ (Martha kippt um, der Doctor fängt sie ab.) Doctor: „WAS HAST DU GETAN?“ Lilith: „Leider nur ein tiefer Schlaf. Eigenartig... der Name tut nicht seine Wirkung. Sie gehört wohl nicht in diese Zeit. Doch was euch angeht Sir Doctor... (zeigt auf ihn. Er sieht sie ernst an.) Faszinierend. Da seh ich keinen Namen. Warum sollte ein Mann derart verzweifelt seinen Namen verbergen? Ohh sie einer an. Ein anders Wort schmerzt ähnlich ark die Seele.“ Doctor: „Bei mir funktionieren Namen nicht.“ Lilith: (tut bekümmert.) „Doch euer Herz wird klamm. Der Nordwind eilt los und trägt heran die ferne... Rose?“ Doctor: (finster.) „Oh böser Fehler. Den dieser Name stachelt mich zum Kampf an. Die Carrionite verschwanden wo versteckt ihr euch?“ (...) Doctor: „Hm. enger Terminplan aber, vorher, (leise.) musst du an mir vorbei.“ (sie sehen einander ganz nah an.) Lilith: (verführerisch.) Das sollte ein vergnügen sein. Wo doch mein Feind ein so ungemein... ansprechende Form besitzt.“ (streicht ihm durchs Haar.) Doctor: „Nun eine Form von Magie die auf mich definitiv keine Wirkung hat.“ Lilith: „Das wird sich zeigen.“ --- * Lilith: '''„Versteht doch '''Sir Doctor, Menschen sind für Carrionite nicht mehr als Marionetten. -Püppchen.“ --- * Martha: „Oh mein Gott Doctor! Keine Sorge, ich bin da. (...)“ --- Doomfinger: „Und der Doctor?“ Lillith: ' „Tot.“ --- * (''Als sich – von weitem sichtbar – das Portal der Carrionite öffnet.) '''Prediger: (freudig.) „ICH HAB ES JA GESAGT! ICH HAB ES GESAGT“! --- Doctor: „Beendet das Stück. Hab ich das nicht gesagt? Ich sagte keine Vorstellung!“ Shakespeare: „Ich stieß mir den Kopf.“ Doctor: „Rauft nicht die Harre ihr werdet noch kahl. Das ist mein Stichwort.“ --- * Lilith: „'Der' Doctor, er lebt. Soll er sehen wie die Welt zur verfluchten Heide wird. Sie kommen SIE KOMMEN!“ --- * (Shakespeare soll mit seinen „Worten der Macht“ die Carrionite besiegen.) Doctor: „Komm her Will. Die Geschichte braucht euch.“ Shakespeare: „Was kann ich schon tun?“ Doctor: „Macht es rückgängig.“ Shakespeare: „Wie sollt ich das den angehen?“ Doctor: „Die Form des Globe gibt Worten macht, aber ihr seit der Wortschmied. Das eine wahre Genie der Mann der klug genug ist das zu tun“ Shakespeare: „Aber mit welchen Worten? Ich hab keine zur Hand.“ Doctor: „Ihr seit William Shakespeare!“ Shakespeare: „Aber diese, Carrionitevrasen die müssen wohl und präzise gesetzt sein.“ Doctor: „Vertraut euch. Wenn ihr daheim in eurer Kammer seit fließen die Worte wie von selbst. Worte die gut klingen, wohl geformt, im richtigen Rhythmus die alles überdauern. Es ist wie Magie Will, ihr findet die perfekten Worte. Tut es, improvisiert.“ Shakespeare: „SCHLUSS MIT DEM GEKREISCHE VON SCHRECKLICHEN ZERFALL! DER HEXENPLAN ER LÖST SICH AUF IN DIESEM LICHT. ICH WAR VIELLEICHT EINST EUER WILLIGER SPIELBALL, MEIN LIEBSTER DOCTOR GIBT MIR KRAFT ICH BIN ES NICHT!“ --- Shakespeare: „Brillant. Es ergibt keinerlei Sinn aber was soll's. Kommt her.“ (Er zieht Martha sanft zu sich ran.) Martha: „Kennen wir uns dafür gut genug?“ Shakespeare: „'Der' Doctor küsst euch vielleicht nie, warum nicht den Mann nehmen der's will.“ Marhta: „Ich weiß nich wie ich's sagen soll- oh brillantes Genie aber... ihr Mundgeruch ist schrecklich.“ (Der Doctor mit einer Halskrause um den Nacken, und einem Tierschädel in der Hand.) Doctor: „Gute Requisitenkammer da hinten. Aber hier weiß ich nicht genau... erinnert ich an einen Sycorax.“ Shakespeare: „Sycorax? Hübsches Wort. Ich glaub das werd' ich mal verwenden.“ Doctor: „Ich nehm' 10 %. Wie geht’s dem Kopf?“ --- Shakespeare: „Ihr meint sich reißt mit euch durch Zeit und Raum.“ Doctor: „Wie bitte?“ Shakespeare: „Ihr seit aus einer anderen Welt wie die Carrionite, Martha ist aus der Zukunft. Nicht schwer das zu durch schauen.“ Doctor: „Das... unglaublich, unglaublich.“ Shakespeare: „Wir sind uns in vielerlei Hinsicht ähnlich. Martha, ich sage euch mit einem neuen Vers Leb wohl. Ein Sonette für meine dunkle Lady: Vergleich ich dich mit einem Sommertag obwohl du lieblicher und feuriger bist...“ --- * (Königin Elisabeth die erste ist nicht erfreut als sie den Doctor erblickt.) Doctor: ''' „Königin Elisabeth die Erste.“ '''Königin Elisabeth I: „'Doctor'!“ Doctor: „Was?“ Königin Elisabeth I: „Mein schlimmster Todfeind.“ Doctor: „Was?“ Königin Elisabeth I: „Köpft den Doctor.“ Doctor: '(''empört.) „Was?“ '''Martha: „Völlig egal was. Weg hier! Bis bald Will, und danke.“ (Martha und der Doctor laufen davon.) Königin Elisabeth I: „Schnappt diesen schändlichen Doctor!“ (Shakespeare lacht. Schnitt: Martha und der Doctor laufen zur Tardis.) Wache: „Halt! Im Namen der Königin!“ Martha: „Warum is' sie bloss so sauer auf sie?“ Doctor: „Woher soll ich das wissen. Ich hab sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Zeitreisen eben. Kann kaum erwarten es zu erfahren. Darauf kann ich mich freuen.Oh!“ (Ein Pfeil landet in der Tür der Tardis.) Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 29 (Dialoge)